Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy VI boss)
Gilgamesh is a boss in the Advance version of Final Fantasy VI. He is fought after the party bets the Excalipoor in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum after purchasing the sword in the auction in Jidoor. The battle, unlike every other fight in the Coliseum, is fully controlled by the player and all four party members are used. Battle Gilgamesh can be difficult to overcome. He will begin every battle with either his physical strike, Aero, or Dischord. Players will especially have to watch for Dischord, as it will greatly reduce the victim's stats. Gilgamesh's second turn will either be 1000 Needles or a physical attack. Gilgamesh will use his third turn for either a physical attack or a casting of Stone or Aqua Breath. Upon the fourth round of combat, Gilgamesh will either attack, or cast Revenge Blast or Quasar. Revenge Blast can KO a character if Gilgamesh has taken enough damage. This cycle will repeat until his HP drops to 25,600. When Gilgamesh's HP drops to 25,600, he immediately casts Protect, Shell, and Haste upon himself and begins to use new battle tactics. Gilgamesh begins to use the Jump command, rendering himself invulnerable in between attacks. Upon striking with Jump, he next uses his special attack, Blade Dance that is stronger than a physical attack with 150% more power than normal, followed by three normal physical attacks. This can be dangerous, especially if he targets the same person each time. After using his special, Gilgamesh will use Throw to toss either the Lightbringer or Ragnarok at a character, resulting in an KO for a single target. The next turn he will throw either the Zantetsuken or Mutsunokami, after which he will restart this cycle with Jump. Strategy Flare, Holy, and other powerful spells work well against him. Gilgamesh, as is tradition, has a set of Genji Equipment to be stolen and dropped, so bringing Locke to the battle can be fortuitous. However, to steal from Gilgamesh, as he's level 97, will require a level 49 character for even a 1% chance at stealing. Bringing Strago will allow him to learn several new Lores. A simple way to beat Gilgamesh is to attack until he Jumps, then summon Phantom to grant Invisible status to the party. At this point Gilgamesh uses only physical attacks and thus he can no longer damage the party. After the fight, Gilgamesh acknowledges the party's strength and gives himself up as magicite, becoming available to summon as an esper. AI Script Attack Turns: :1st Turn: Attack (33%) or Aero (33%) or Dischord (33%) :2nd Turn: Attack (33%) or 1000 Needles (33%) or Attack (33%) :3rd Turn: Attack (33%) or Stone (33%) or Aqua Breath (33%) :4th Turn: Attack (33%) or Revenge Blast (33%) or Quasar (33%) If HP <= 25600: :Protect (100%) :Shell (100%) :Haste (100%) :Set Var36 If V36 is set: :1st Turn: Jump (100%) :2nd Turn: Blade Dance (100%) ::Attack (100%) ::Attack (100%) ::Attack (100%) :3rd Turn: Throw: Lightbringer or Ragnarok :4th Turn: Throw: Zantetsuken or Mutsunokami If attacked by anything: Attack (66%) Gallery Category:Final Fantasy VI Bosses Final Fantasy VI de:Gilgamesch (FFVI)